


Read with Me

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, Fluf, ayato is a bit of a tsundere, hinami reads to ayato, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: Ayato returns from a stressful mission and just wants to sleep, unfortunately for him, Hinami can't.





	Read with Me

Ayato walked around the halls of the Aogiri headquarters with a black rabbit mask in one hand and the other coated in rusted blood. He was tired and irritated, which the ghouls around seemed to pick-up on and avoided the young man’s path as much as they could. As he kicked aside a loose piece of rubble in his way, he looked up to see a small shine of light at the corner of a hall. He walked up briskly to investigate, finding a small figure wrapped up in a red cloak with a small flashlight in their hand. What does this idiot think they’re doing? Ayato wondered, clicking his tongue inside his mouth. This person should have better things to do than play with the flashlight in the halls.

 _Why did this idiot decide to join Aogiri?_  Ayato wondered, clicking his tongue inside his mouth. This person should have better things to do than play with the flashlight in the halls.

“Hey,” he snapped, and the figure squeaked in surprise. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The hood slipped off the figure, revealing a short light brunette hair and wide brown eyes. It was that new ghoul who had transferred not too long ago, a girl named Hinami Fueguchi. She looked up at Ayato and relaxed when she recognized his face, hastily closing the book in her as he walked closer. He didn’t understand why she treasured that book so much, he had no interest in reading and saw it as a waste of time.

 “Oh… Ayato, you’re back?” the young girl asked as she looked up at him. " I was so engrossed in my book I didn't catch you approaching."

 He frowned at her, even though they were around the same age, he didn’t find much of an attachment to her; at least that’s what he believed. The only reason she was calmer around him was because she knew his sister Touka, and commented that their personalities were similar. It irked him a bit when she decided to make that connection, which made him wonder if she was trying to challenge him in some way.  


“Blood,” Hinami said quietly observing his hands, bringing Ayato out of his thoughts. “Are you hurt?”

 “It’s not mine,” he grunted and saw her nervously wipe his hands with a clean cloth. “Hey, back off!” 

 He roughly pulled away from her, and she flinched at his outburst her hand slightly trembling. 

 "... I'll wash it off later, it'll be easier to wipe the blood off then." He said.

 Hinami remained silent.

 Ayato clicked his teeth, tapping the rabbit mask against his thigh irritably. Hinami looked at it and gave him a warm smile, “Onee-chan likes rabbits too.”

  
 He decided to change the topic out of annoyance and he wanted to shut the girl up some way.

  
 “Why are you out here? Do you want to get beaten by the ghouls around here that bad? You really are an idiot.”

 Hinami looked down sadly, pursing her lips together while holding the book closer to her chest. “I couldn’t read in that room without disturbing the others, so I came out here. And I made sure to choose an area where not a lot of people come by. Well, the only one who came here was that person named Naki, he seemed really nice.”  


 “Why the hell would you think of reading in a place like Aogiri?” Ayato questioned, becoming more annoyed with the girl. Whatever her life was like in Anteiku, Aogiri was not going to be like that, she needed to understand this was no longer in a place where ghouls and humans were welcomed with coffee and opened arms.   


“It’s what makes me feel calm… and it reminds me I’m not alone.” She opened up the book in her lap, looking up at Ayato. “Would you like to read with me?”  
  
 Ayato scrunched up his face as if he were in physical pain, “Does it look like I read?”

 “It’s fun!” Hinami encouraged, her face beaming and eyes pleading. “You can learn lots of things just by reading these story’s like vocabulary, and-“

“Will you _shut up_ if I agree?” Ayato growled, and flinched when Hinami’s eyes began watering with fear. He sighed through his teeth and lowered his head, “Fine, please or whatever…”  
  
 She nodded eagerly as she made room for Ayato so he could sit down next to her.  He leaned his head against the cold hard wall behind him as he felt warm radiate from her, and he was close enough to catch her scent. Despite the dingy atmosphere of Aogiri, Hinami smelled clean and he caught a whiff of coffee. She picked up her flashlight, flicked it on and began to read aloud at a slow and steady pace. Ayato listened, but he would sometimes stop Hinami to ask her what something meant while deny having any interest on the topic. As he did this Hinami would gladly stop to explain things to him, ask for his own thoughts or even to look up words she was unsure of  from a small dictionary she carried, saying it was a habit she picked up from her big brother. He wavered in and out of thought, her words creating images in his mind as the story was being told. The young ghoul shut his eyes and tried imagining every detail that he could, but struggled to really stay focused on  what was being told; he really didn’t like books. 

 Some time had passed when he felt Hinami gently shake his shoulder, he opened his bleary eyes and noticed his back felt numb. Had he fallen asleep? That fight with the Dove's must have worn him out more than he expected. 

 “You fell asleep a while ago,” she said, and Ayato saw the book in her lap with a bookmark in one of the pages. “Did you enjoy the story?”

Ayato grumbled, “It was boring. Didn't understand half of the crap you were reading.”

 Hinami just smiled, “Maybe so at the beginning, but if you keep on diving deeper, it can get better.”

  
 She slipped the books underneath her cloak while her other hand held the flashlight that was still on. “If you want, I can read you more stories later? Or, I can lend you something!”

  
 Before Ayato had the chance to decline her offer an Aogiri member approached them carrying a gun in their hands, “Fueguchi, what are you doing out here?”

 Hinami flicked off her flashlight too late and Ayato saw her hand tense beneath her cloak, no doubt holding onto her book. She nervously looked at the figure trying to come up with an excuse, “I was-“

 “She’s with me,” Ayato said loudly and stood up so the ghoul could see him.

 Now the ghoul was the one who looked away uncomfortably. Ayato glared at the figure, even though they were clearly taller than the younger ghoul by at least a head or two, they took a step back. Everyone in Aogiri not only knew of Ayato's strength, but also his dangerous temper. If anyone made a wrong move against him, he had not problem putting them in their place.   
 

“Is there a problem?” Ayato asked, daring the ghoul to say something.

 “N-no sir, but she needs to go back to the others.”

 “I’ll take her there, _leave us_."

  
 The two watched as the ghoul gladly fled in the opposite direction and Hinami stood up dusting herself.  “Thank you, Ayato.”

 

 “Be more careful from here on out,” he advised. He didn’t know what made him want to help this girl, but didn’t stop there. “I won’t always be around; if you want to survive here you have to be strong. You won't have Touka or that eye-patch bastard here to save you.” 

She nodded in understanding and they began to walk, remaining silent until they reached their destination. Hinami quietly opened the door and turned to look at Ayato again. 

 “Um…”

  
 “What?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. “If you have something to say, just say it.”

  
 “Just… thank you, and good night.” Hinami said, giving him a small smile, walked into the room and then closed the door behind her.

  
 He stood outside of the door for about a minute or two before turning around and heading down the hall. Still feeling a bit sleepy, he decided to find a couch to crash on and tapped his rabbit mask against his leg as he walked. Unbeknownst to him, he started repeating bits of the story Hinami had read to him beneath his breath.  
 


End file.
